


Un Schurcke a besoin d'aide

by Zombey



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey
Summary: Il s'agit de Louanne Roux, âgée de 16 ans. Louanne est de Paris en France mais vit à Lazytown depuis deux jours. Robbie Rotten vous demande de l'aide. Amusez-vous bien :)





	Un Schurcke a besoin d'aide

Lazytown, Lundi 4 heures midi

Louanne Pov

Je suis assis sur un banc de parc quelque part à Lazytown. Mon chien guide Guitargangster est aussi là. Soudain, j'entends quelqu'un assis à côté de moi. "Bonjour, jeune fille!" L'homme me salue, je sais tout de suite que c'est Robbie Rotten, "bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Je demande. "Ne parle pas seulement de toi. Comme les gens normaux le font! "Il répond" Et je devrais te croire Robbie, tu es juste un canaille et je déteste les enfants, peu importe leur âge! " Est-ce étonnant de moi. "Pas toi. Tu ne fais pas autant de bruit que les autres et tu ne m'agaces pas. Nous pourrions devenir amis. Ton aveuglement ne me dérange pas! »Il marmonne, je ris un moment, puis regarde dans sa direction,« tu ne crois pas ça toi-même! Est-ce que ça sonne de moi. "Alors pas Louanne. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide! "Dit-il." Par quoi?! " Je demande. "As-tu déjà été amoureux?" Il pose la question "Oui, pourquoi?" Ça vient de moi. ,, Eh bien. Je suis tombé amoureux aussi. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de courir!" Il soupire tristement. "Pourquoi est-ce?" Je demande curieusement: "Sportacus!" Il marmonne. "C'est génial! Et aussi un voyou et un héros peuvent venir ensemble. Vous devez juste vous faire confiance et avoir le courage de lui parler!" Je suis content. ,, Non! Cela ne peut pas être. Un voyou et un héros. Non. Et même s'il m'aimait aussi, pourquoi voudrait-il venir avec moi? Après que je veuille réellement le bannir de Lazytown 24 heures sur 24.? "Désespéré," Expliquez-lui pourquoi vous vouliez le chasser et lui parler! " Je blanchis. "Merci." Je l'entends se lever et marcher, je le suis tranquillement grâce à l'aide de Guitargangster. Peu de temps après, il s'arrête. Guitargangster me tire doucement derrière un arbre. "Bonjour Spartacus. J'ai besoin de te parler c'est important! "Robbie dit. ''Ok, quoi de neuf?" Demandez à Sportacus. "Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre! Et je n'ai aucun espoir! Mais c'est arrivé. Je t'aime Sportacus. Et la raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours voulu te bannir de Lazytown, c'est exactement ça!" Marmonne Robbie. Sportacus le regarde avec étonnement. "Tu es tombé amoureux de moi?" Demande à nouveau à Sportacus. "Oui!" Est-ce de Robbie? Peu de temps après, j'entends comment les deux s'embrassent. "Je t'aime aussi Robbie!" Dit Sportacus "Oui, donnez cinq guitargangsters!" Je murmure. Guitargangster me donne cinq. Soulage glisser dans l'arbre. J'entends les deux s'en aller. Mission accomplie! Merci. Je me lève et rentre chez moi avec l'aide de Guitargangster sans accident. Là, je m'allonge tout de suite et je dors parce que je suis fatigué.


End file.
